


A New Twist to Old Torture

by NoviaBlast



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Other, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviaBlast/pseuds/NoviaBlast
Summary: ---Report Card information---Name: Michi SumiHeight: 4 ft. 9 in. (145 cm)Weight: 94 lbs. (43kg)Chest: 30 in. (75 cm)Special Ability: Ultimate Interior DesignerShe went to Hope's Peak Academy, despite her initial skepticism of the school, and ended up in the sick and twisted game. Now she and the other students just want to survive and leave the school but who will actually make it out?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	A New Twist to Old Torture

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here! It will start out following the canon story line to a certain extent but it will diverge at some point.

Her heels clicked softly as she walked through the halls of what she assumed was the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy.

" _ 'Prestigious' _ ", she thought. "Such a school would never have such… Horrific metal platings over the windows. Not to mention, the place is rather desolate and abandoned in general. Very few people have been here recently."

She stopped. In front of her was the doorway to the main hall, where she as well as her classmates were supposed to meet on the first day.

She sighed, "Might as well get this over with."

She opened the door, heels clicking as she entered the hall. Before her, were 15 other students, one of which was nearby the door as if he had walked in not long before she did.

"So there  _ was _ another." A girl with a rather busty figure said from near the back of the room.

A boy in a white uniform, who had been berating the other male by the door turned his attention to her. "You were late as well! Swift punishment for this tardiness must be issued!"

She scoffed, "It doesn't matter if I am late or not. As far as I can tell, the most important person for the meeting, the headmaster, is also late. So since the meeting hasn't started, I am technically not late."

The boy started sputtering.

Her eyes scanned the room. The room looked absolutely atrocious, so unlike what she had seen from pictures.

Still, something nagged at the back of her mind as she briefly glanced at her classmates. She shoved it away, it didn't matter right now.

A bell rang and a screen above the student turned on.

A figure was on screen but it was impossible to discern any features of them.

"Attention all students. Pleeeeaaase make your way to the gymnasium for orientation!"

The monitor went black.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic."

"Well, before we all leave, shall we introduce ourselves?"

"And - pray tell - why would we waste our time with useless banter?"

"If we are to talk to each other, we should learn each other's names, should we not?"

"It's a waste of time."

Michi wasn't paying much attention to who was speaking, her eyes still staring at disgust towards the room. Especially the awfully placed machine guns hanging from the ceiling and the large door that looked like something that belonged to a bank vault.

“Hmmmm, introductions would be useful…. This would be an acceptable use of time before we must head to the ceremony. Please introduce yourself to each other in a timely and orderly fashion so we are on time!”

Michi and several others rolled their eyes but reluctantly, introductions were started.

Briefly talking with each person, some of which was rather….  _ Regrettable _ that she had to share a class with them, she finally was to the last student.

The boy that had been near the entrance at the beginning. He was taller than her, which wasn’t hard given her short stature, with an awful fashion sense. Honestly, who wears a jacket over their uniform? Not that the biker gang leader was much better with his atrocious hair.

“I’m Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. What’s your name?”

She glanced at his outfit once more before returning her attention to his face, “Michi Sumi, Ultimate Interior Designer.”

He seemed to get lost in his thoughts momentarily before she snapped her fingers in his face. He jumped slightly and she pointed at his face. “If you have time to get lost in your thoughts about me, you have time to introduce yourself to others. Better to get this over and done with.”

“Oh sorry! But uh, I have introduced myself to everyone else already…”

She scoffed, “Then no point in standing here.” She walked away, taking her position by the door once more.

It wasn’t long before the small conversations died and the boy in the white uniform stood at the center of the group once more.

“Since everyone seems to be done, let us all head to the gymnasium in a timely fashion then, shall we?! Please make sure not to run while in the hallways!”

Michi was the first out the door, being the closest. Her heels clicked along as she set a steady pace for the rest of her class to follow.

The walk was a short one, most staying together as a larger group through the halls.

They stood, scattered about. Michi felt unease staring towards the stage. It felt like a weight on her shoulders.

A few moments of silence and baited breath passed and then-

“PUHUHUHUHUHU!”

A black and white teddy bear popped up from seemingly nowhere and sat on the stage.

“Now then, it’s time for the ceremony! I am your headmaster, Monokuma!”

“A teddy bear?” The small (yet slightly taller than her) programmer asked.

“Freakiest damn toy I’ve seen.”

She narrowed her eyes at the bear, something about it didn’t sit right with her. “It has the most dreadful design I’ve ever seen. Honestly, the white and black do not work that well together as they are and don’t even get me started on the eyes.”

The toy turned away from the group, shocking most of the group despite the fact it had seemingly popped out of nowhere before. “You wound me….” The bear twirled back around, red eye flashing once and it had a paw raised, 4 sharp claws menacing compared to the rest of the bear. “And I’m not a teddy bear! I already told you, I’m Monokuma! Mon - o - kuma!”

Yasuhiro let out a shriek, “How is it moving and talking like that?! Is it possessed?!”

The claws retracted and the paw covered Monokuma’s mouth (the revealing teeth on only one half both irked her and unnerved her). “Nope! I’m just an extra special bear who’s the headmaster of this extra special school! Isn’t that super cool!”

“N-not really-”

The bear cut off the nervous writer, “Anyways! Let’s get on with the ceremony, shall we? Repeat after me if you would, good morning!” The bear raised it’s paws in the air, trying to get everyone excited.

Unsurprisingly, only one to echo was the uptight hall monitor, “Good morning!” He bowed towards the bear.

Michi rolled her eyes, “Don’t encourage it.”

“The starting topic for today will be about your school life here at Hope’s Peak. Starting from today, this academy will be your whole world! In other words, you’ll all be living here in a communal life for the rest of your lives! Make sure you follow all the rules and regulations!”

Michi’s body tensed and her eyes widened. ‘That can’t actually be true, can it?!’

“Stop fucking around! Just tell us the truth about what’s actually going on!”

“I’m being honest, I promise! I wouldn’t lie about something like this!”

“You mean we’re actually stuck here?!” The pop sensation sounded about as everyone else who began crying out.

“No way!”

“That has to be a lie!”

“Y-you can’t just keep us here!”

“I can’t live here for the rest of my life!”

“Come on, just give up the prank, it’s not funny anymore!”

The bear raised a paw with claws out, red eye flashing menacingly, “I can assure you, this is no prank or joke. This is your life now so you must accept it. There’s plenty of supplies here to sustain you for your remaining time here!” The claws retracted again and the bear looked joyous. “So there will be no problems!”

“That’s the least of our worries right now!”

“Yeah, just let us out!”

“You all chose to come here on your own free will, right? And it hasn’t even been an hour since your school life has begun and you all want to leave? Tisk, tisk, tisk.” Once again, the red eye flashed though it didn’t pull out it’s claws again. “This is your life now, so you better get used to it.”

Michi’s eyes never left the bear but she could tell her classmates were about to start protesting again until Monokuma placed a paw to its chin and gave a more thoughtful look.

“Although there is one way out since all of you seem so eager. The graduation clause states if somebody were to disturb the peace established, they would be the only ones allowed to leave. Now, you may be wondering, ‘Oh wonderful Monokuma, what do you mean by disturbing the peace’? Well, I’ll tell you! All you have to do-”

Fear, nervousness, and tension weighed heavy through the air as the next words the bear spoke caused her and most of the others in the room to freeze.

“Is murder one of your fellow classmates! Then and only then will someone be allowed to leave!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'll try to keep updating as often as I can but no guarantees.


End file.
